vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bringing Out The Dead/Transcript
KLAUS`S HOUSE ELIJAH: You look surprised to see me. So it wasn´t you who removed the dagger from my chest KLAUS: You look like you deal with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we? (Elijah attacks him; Klaus flies trough a window) KLAUS: Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family (Elijah attacks him again, Klaus undaggers Kol and threatens Elijah with the dagger) KLAUS: Don`t make me do this to you again Elijah ELIJAH: Come on. Use it. I dare you. You`ll have Kol to deal with KLAUS: Mikael is dead. ELIJAH: What did you say? KLAUS: I killed him. With his own weapon. He`s gone Elijah. Forever ELIJAH: Why do our family remain in this coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century KLAUS: Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother`s death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you`ve once swor to me ELIJAH: What are you doing? (Klaus daggers Kol again) KLAUS: Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother! Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again. (Klaus closes Kol`s coffin lid) GILBERT HOUSE ELENA: Morning ALARIC: Thought we had aspirin. ELENA:Yeah the vitamins. You`re hungover. ALARIC: Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night ELENA: I told you you don`t have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here ALARIC: Oh I know. And I thank you for that. But I feel guilty for whiskey diling her two in the a.m. ELENA: No you didn`t. ALARIC: Oh, yes I did ELENA: Oh, was she cool about that? ALARIC: Well, as soon as the apirin kick in and I remember the conversation I let you know GILBERT PORCH (Sheriff Forbes is ringing and waiting outside; Elena opens the door) ELENA: Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything OK? LIZ: This is an unconventional conversation we`re about have. So I hope you`ll protect me on it ALARIC: Of course LIZ: I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the wickery bridge fundraiser ALARIC: Yeah. Brian Walters. Why? LIZ: We`ve been invastigating. Someone drove this stake trough his heart. ALARIC: That`s one of ours. I mean this is one of a set from your parents lake house. LIZ: That`s why I`m here. I haven`t told anyone but forensics srutinized it for prints and found only one cleaned set. (She looks at Elena) LIZ: Yours ELENA: What? AT A MEADOW IN THE WOODS DAMON: So you`re the prime suspect, huh? ELENA: She doesn`t think that I did it. She`s just tryin` to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member DAMON: Well why don`t you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons ALARIC: You`re on speaker phone, dick DAMON: I`m just sayin` first suspect she`s the right one. Don`t get so defensive ALARIC: Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn`t show Meredith this stuff until last night! ELENA: It wasn`t Meredith DAMON: But Brian Walters was her ex-boxfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night ELENA: It`s not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic DAMON: Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash? ALARIC: A dozen. Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car. DAMON: It's Klaus, it has to be, he's Category:Episode Transcripts